


Defeated Before Breakfast

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: after news of John’s son’s death, you make hi beakfast.





	Defeated Before Breakfast

Breakfast in bed. You knew that always woke John up whenever he’d had a hard night before. He’d received news from his henchmen last night that his sons had perished in  a gun fight the night before.

You’d woken up a few hours before your husband and had made all of his favorite breakfast foods. You knew it wouldn’t make up for the horrible news, but it would at least put a smile on his lips.

“I was beginning to think you’d left me too.” his gruff voice sounded from under the blankets as you entered the room carrying a food tray.

“Never that.” you smiled and placed the tray on the bedside table next to him. you kissed his forehead before sitting down and grabbing his cup of coffee. He took it from you gratefully as he sat up in bed.

“We will bring justice to your boys, John.” you mumbled, already plotting in your mind your strategy once you arrived at the station later that afternoon. “I’ll get my best men on the job.”

He nodded as he ate his food, his eyes unfocused.


End file.
